The Wedding Of Earth's Fate
by 2020's Purwhite Sultan
Summary: On Tyler and Shelby's wedding day Imhotep abducts Shelby because she also carries inside her Anck-Su-Namun's soul. Now Tyler and his friends need to find out how to make sure Shelby stays the same and to get Anck-Su-Namun out of Shelby before she possesses her body permanently. M for a reason. (Tyler/(Shelby)/Imhotep/Anck-Su-Namun)
1. A Nightmare of a Possible Future

Author's Note: Originally I was going to do two more fics with Tyler and Shelby one with Shelby getting her revenge on Tyler and the other was going to be their real time with each other. Possibly in my spare time for the summer coming I will. Now suddenly after finishing a crossover another idea popped in my mind after remembering about a certain movie and it's sequel and now it has now been ideally developed into another fictional story. Now once again there's another intro/prologue/interlude, and another time in which I say this fic is M rated for sexual themes, and is not intended for children. If stories like this are not for you, then as always, to not waste your time, I strongly advise you to go look for another story.

You've been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or The Mummy for that matter so don't ask.

The Wedding Of Earth's Fate

Prologue Chapter

A Woman's Nightmare Wedding

Days went by as this woman was captured her body day by day was going out of control for it was in control of a man but before this woman saw his original form he was a living corpse... a mummy.

This mummy abducted her in front of her bridegroom because the woman was now forcefully sharing her own body with another soul, a soul that seems to be the love of this mummy's life.

Sometime at that point on his road to regeneration he killed her bridegroom with nothing to stop him now it was time for the mummy and the woman he loves to get married.

It was noted that at the wedding ceremony whoever this mummy marries after the ceremony his love's soul will take over the woman's body completely while the other soul will be sent to the underworld. All this time the Mummy called her love by her name, Anck-Su-Namun and in response, she would call him... Imhotep.

They soon had went inside a temple and was going to the altar with the woman being in a ancient Egyptian wedding dress. When they went inside the altar there were humans and a being already there they all were paralyzed and couldn't move. Inside the temple were statues of a bird in what seems to be in a human's body. Yet it seemed fitting for it because the priest was like a humanoid bird.

As the wedding ceremony got underway Imhotep said I do, but now it was Anck-Su-Namun's turn this woman struggled to stall for time but she only prolonged the inevitable in the end her best to stall wasn't enough. Soon enough Anck-Su-Namun appeared in control and said I do. After the ring exchange, the priest got to the part where everybody wanted to speak. But it's not like there opinions mattered because not only they were paralyzed their mouths were closed and they couldn't open to speak it sounded all muffled.

Now at long last for Imhotep and Anck-Su-Namun they was at the final part the priest was shamed to tell Imhotep to kiss Anck-Su-Namun through a body that was not hers. As they kissed a dark cloud covered the woman's body, and out came the soul of the woman whose body it normally belonged to. She watched in horror as the body Anck-Su-Namun now fully controls kissed him fully and deeply. For she was supposed to be married to her love. Everybody else watched in horror and disgust. Suddenly a portal opened which grabbed the soul without a body and to everybody's shock they saw her go to the underworld.

The room was now filled with tears and muffled sobs. As they now know that the woman they knew was no longer here anymore. And so with the ultimate horrific nightmare beginning with Imhotep and Anck-Su-Namun as the Dark King and Queen of Earth, the other beings remember a very good woman who was the true owner of her body Anck-Su-Namun controls to their eyes.

And this woman's name? Shelby Watkins.

It was the crack of dawn when Shelby had woke up from the nightmare that she just had. She was wondering what could the nightmare mean? Could it be just a bad dream or could it be something that could happen in the future? Though it seemed weird to her that after all these years why wasn't Tyler there with her as she looked at her engagement ring she wonders if marrying Tyler was the right thing after everything they just went through. And since they couldn't age they weren't getting younger or older anytime soon.

As she lied down for a little while longer she could only hope that the following days could be good til then because the wedding was in a few days but before that was the Egyptian festival that she Tyler and James was going to. And at the wedding everybody Shelby knew she invited. Shelby needed to be positive and take it one day at a time.

 _Hopefully once me and Tyler are married, this nightmare can be over._

Author's Note: well there's the prelude if you like leave a review. There will be much more twists and turns to come so you might want to be alert.


	2. The Bracelet & The Book

Author's Note: While titling out chapters I had to at least make these chapters as long and entertaining as possible. And for that note the 4th chapter which I entitled, "Monsters Of Rangers Past" Makes its way into this chap and there are cameos in the upcoming chaps as well.

Disclaimer: Read the previous chap.

Chapter 1

The Bracelet The Book

The next day as their normal routine was coming to a close, Shelby had just finished up and was heading to the base. She along with her dad, Tyler, James, Chase, Riley, Kaylee, and Erin were going to the Egyptian Exhibit after closing up to look at many artifacts. As she was about to close up, Tyler came down to the base as everyone was still up top.

"Hey Fiancé." Shelby said as Tyler kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey Fiancée." Tyler replied. "Ready to go?"

"Sure, but you know..."

"Know what?"

"When you proposed to me here and I said yes I felt like something was missing."

"What could be missing?"

Tyler had to rethink about the entire day on which he and Shelby were engaged.

flashback*

Just days after Kendall left for Sentai 6 to help Heckyl protect the dark energem, Tyler looked at Shelby.

 _"Shelby I couldn't think of a better time to ask you but..."_

 _"But what?"_

 _"Well let's just say that I need to do this now."_

Soon after Tyler had knelt down in front of Shelby and had pulled out a black box. Shelby was surprised that Tyler was going to propose to her in front of Chase, Riley, James.

 _"Tyler..."_ Shelby's tears were freely falling from her face. _"Are you...?"_

 _"Yes, I am asking you Shelby Watkins, to marry me. Will you?"_

Shelby paid little attention to the magenta diamond jeweled gold ring, her attention was mainly focused on the one person that saved her from Iceage the first time around. Shedding a few more tears she gave Tyler an answer.

 _"Yes. Yes I will marry you, Tyler Navarro."_

Without another question asked or answered the two engaged in a kiss time consuming, that it took minutes before James and Chase decided to break it up, in which after, Tyler placed the ring on her finger and was able to go out to dinner. Before she headed home to tell her father and her friends the following day.

end flashback*

"Shelby, I'd describe what you are to me, but in a nutshell you are everything to me and I couldn't find a companion who loves the things that I love so much."

"Tyler. If only you knew how much..."

"No need."

Without another question, Tyler kissed her deeply, as it intensified, Tyler pinned Shelby to a wall. They kept kissing with their bodies close to each other. Turning Shelby on more and more, even Tyler knew she was getting hot.

"Now I know what we didn't do Shelby."

Shelby only had eyes for him as she remembered the same exact thing.

"Yes. Go on."

Without another question Tyler kissed Shelby with every fiber of his being, lifting Shelby up from the floor as well. Shelby wasted no time clinging to him tight by wrapping her legs around his hips to keep balance while being off the floor. After a few more clothing modifications, which left Tyler nearly topless as his shirt was over his head exposing his bare chest, and Shelby's nearly topless as well with black blazer top was removed and her pink shirt was over her head leaving her pink bra on, the two had began to really celebrate their engagement making love and for Shelby it was the first time of having Tyler inside her.

For all those other times of Tyler conjuring a translucent substitute as well as herself conjuring up one for Tyler when he was at the beach. For once she was complete even if it is for 5-10 minutes she felt complete. A single tear fell from her face as she was now one with her crush and she made Tyler feel needed by clinging onto him hands and legs included. Both of them were moaning softly as they kept going faster and faster. Shelby nails as well as the heels of her shoes were scratching Tyler's backside as they kept going on. The pleasure was so intense that her body became restless.

"Tyler...! This feels so good!"

"Yes, Shelby I know."

"Finally... to feel you! Please give me more!"

As granted Tyler rammed into her more and more It wasn't long before Shelby was at her orgasm in which she squealed with delight when she did. Tyler stopped to look at her and kiss her deeply after before pulling out.

"So are you happy now?" Tyler asked.

"I'll always be happy with you babe." Shelby replied. "But next time, finish what you started."

"Oh, there will be plenty of opportunities to do that my future Mrs. Navarro."

They spent more time kissing until Riley suddenly came to the base and saw what they were doing to break it up.

"Okay you two engaged lovebirds. Let's hurry up and get to the exhibit and Chase has got something to share."

"All right." Tyler said as Riley left then he turned his attention to Shelby who was fixing herself up. They had a moment looking at each other.

"You're beautiful." Tyler said.

"Of course, you make me feel that way." Shelby replied. "And you are so gorgeous."

"Why, thank you. Now let's go."

Tyler kissed Shelby one more time before he fixed himself up and they soon changed up and left the base.

Upstairs, James, Chase, Riley, Kaylee, Erin and Shelby's dad Mr. Watkins were there waiting for them. Once Tyler and Shelby got up there they were ready to go.

"So are you two ready?" Chase asked.

"Sure we are." Tyler replied "So what's with the news?"

"Oh, Kaylee had found this amazing Ancient Egyptian artifact, something known As the bracelet of Anubis."

"And, I'm more willing and able to donate it to the museum once the exhibit is over." Kaylee added. "I also learned how to read ancient Egyptian like this inscription on this bracelet here."

Kaylee was able to read the inscription on the side of the bracelet.

"Whoa, that's so cool!" Shelby said. "Could this thing be worn?"

"Yes, of course. It is a bracelet after all."

"Do you mind if I try it?"

"Well, sure."

Shelby soon grabbed the bracelet and had put it on her there was a button on it as well once she pressed it the bracelet locked onto her wrist. And for a decent second the lights in the Dino Bite cafe, had flicker. They wondered what was happening. Without another thought they all left to go to the exhibit.

Somewhere within the desert of Egypt, a soul from of a woman rose up from the sand. The woman was Anck-Su-Namun she wondered how she ended up near the new oasis of Ahm Shere. Soon after she closed her eyes wondering where could Imhotep be.

 _I'm sorry Imhotep that I left you but that woman Meela was weak, she could not bear to stay with you forever like I can. Somehow I'll find a way to bring you back, my love._

With that Anck-Su-Namun quickly left to lie dormant in a human body until the time is right.

Meanwhile the group got to the exhibit and all of them were about to go in.

Anck-Su-Namun quickly got to Amber Beach and was able to see a group going in the exhibit but specifically she looked at Shelby as if she was a moth to a flame, it was something about her that made her drawn to her. She saw Shelby with the bracelet and was able to read the inscription which is why she was drawn to her, she needed to marry someone. She quickly went inside Shelby's body, and Shelby froze for a second or two enough for Tyler to find out about it.

"Shelby, are you okay?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sure it's nothing."

"Okay."

With that they both headed in and joined the group. There they were able to see all of the artifacts of Ancient Egypt. Everybody was awestruck until they got to the one in charge of the exhibit.

"Hello guys, my name is Richard Lands. I'm in charge of the exhibit. I understand you guys have a artifact to donate to the exhibit."

"Yes we do." Kaylee said and soon Shelby had tried to get the bracelet off but to no avail it wasn't coming off.

"How could I get this off?" Shelby asked.

"Isn't there a button or a switch that could unlock it?" Tyler asked. Soon after Mr. Watkins saw something on the other side of the bracelet another inscription.

"Hold on I see another inscription."

"Really?" Kaylee asked.

Mr. Watkins read the inscription in ancient Egyptian and soon after when Shelby had moved the scorpion tail on the bracelet it unlocked. Everyone was relieved to see the bracelet off Shelby's wrist as they were able to get it off her. This now worries Anck-Su-Namun for she knew ancient Egyptian the starting incantation suggested that she who wore the bracelet would be betrothed by someone who is their true love. And the ending incantation nullifies the curse. But one thing seemed off Anck-Su-Namun still remains in Shelby's body. So she would have to figure out a solution quick. Shelby soon gave the bracelet to Richard and he thanked them for donating the bracelet. Soon after that the tour guide introduced themselves and m to the artifacts of Imhotep where they were able to see all of Imhotep's artifacts and belongings. When they would reach the end of the tour, they ran into people who were looking at the black book or more commonly known as the book of the dead the book was open so everybody could see the pages. When it was their turn everybody got to the book with Shelby being in the middle.

"Here this book is known to be the book of the dead. In ancient times people would read this book to bring people back from the dead, although it was only a rumor." The tour guide mentioned as Shelby looked at the pages suddenly her mind dazed out for a bit, because she silently read the incantation of the resurrection spell and also read the body transfer and conversion spell along with it with no one hearing her. This shocked Shelby as she didn't know that she could read ancient Egyptian, she only experienced little when trying to learn reading that language from her dad. Once Shelby was done they were about to head out with the head director thanking them for their donation. They left out with Tyler and Shelby holding hands.

"So was is fun, babe?"

"It sure was, baby." With that they gave each other a quick kiss and they all left to go to their next destination which was probably home. Meanwhile three monsters were watching them at a distance. The monsters were King Sphinx, Tutenhawken, and Gold Digger. They left them to go on their way as they had something in store for later.

Meanwhile back in Ahm Shere near the oasis in the sand wind was picking up as the sand was blowing everywhere. But when the sand stopped, it only became a silent moment or two before a skinless linen wrapped hand rose up from the sand. As this mummy emerged from the depths of Ahm Shere he returned into a new era ready to wreak havoc and bring it back to the old age again. To the world, Imhotep has returned.

Author's Note: Sorry about this please excuse the complicated plot line and short dialogue. Hopefully it will become of pass during the next chapter. But yes things are stirring up with possibly double threats. Next up is the dreaded chap where things go from good to worse.


	3. Imhotep The Wedding Crasher

Author's Note: After finding out what has really happened in the Mummy movie I just came up with a fictional plot so it can fit this story. Also yeah it's just been confirmed that Dino Charge is another universe. However for future chaps all the way to the end this will be like if DC was part of the main universe. Sorry if a part or two seemed rushed but I needed to get this out of the way, first. But anyway here is chapter 3.

Chapter 2

A Wedding Rudely Interrupted

After the guys had left to go home from the museum. They had continued to keep on doing what they normally had done. One night after some days later as the items from the exhibit made it to the museum, monsters had invaded the museum and got to a chest in the Imhotep exhibit when they opened it up, dust began spreading everywhere the monsters were King Sphinx, Tutenhawken, and Gold Digger.

Meanwhile at the Navarro house, Tyler and Shelby were lying down with Shelby on top of him they continued to kiss until Shelby had another thought. However in this thought, she was in a gray limbo, and also as a floating soul there were others there flying around her some would poke at her body to tease her however Shelby didn't know that other souls could physically touch each other. Shelby whimpered as the souls would all grab on her holding her still until a gruesome soul demon would shake her to her core.

 _Where... where am I?!"_

The demon could only laugh but soon he fell silent before he spoke.

 _Welcome... welcome... welcome..."_

Shelby snapped out of her thought and she broke from her kiss very fast letting out a startled gasp. This got the attention of Tyler.

"Shelby? What's wrong?"

"My mind... it's showing me these bad things."

"What kind of bad things?"

"Somehow this began a week ago. I... dreamt that I was marrying the wrong guy. All of our friends were there and Zenowing was our minister."

"Where was I?"

"You were nowhere to be seen."

"Oh..."

"That was not the worst part. Anyways we got married, he kissed me, but somehow. My soul flew out of my body and I was dragged to a terrible place it was lifeless and scary."

Tyler held her close.

"I'm sure it was a bad dream. Okay nothing more."

"I sure hope so. Maybe once we're married it will go away."

With that they shared another kiss until James came in to interrupt them.

"Tyler, Shelby an incident just happened at the Museum we got to check it out!"

And with that they left to go to the museum. Soon enough when they got there with Riley and Chase. They saw the monsters there at the Imhotep exhibit pulling out from the chest in which they already opened, a strange box with a circular maze like pattern on it.

"At last... the Aurora Box!" King Sphinx said. "The power unmatched by any on earth is upon us!"

"With this we can finally get rid of those pesky Power Rangers." Gold Digger replied. But just as they were ready to begin, Tyler, Shelby, James, Chase, and Riley, had shown up to confront them.

"It can only end with your dreams ruined." Tyler said.

"You can put that back where it belongs." Shelby added.

"And you can put it back now." Chase replied.

"How about no?" Tutenhawken said. "'This box here is gonna give us the power to destroy you."

"And once we unleash it, it will be the end for you Power pests." Gold Digger replied and with that, Gold Digger have made him and the rest of the monsters disappear. They tried to look around for the monsters but they were nowhere to be found.

"Ugh! They're gone!" Riley said.

"Let's not panic." James Replied. "We'll find out what they stole and bring it back.

"All right then. Let's get out of here." Chase said. "It is starting to smell like a plague in here."

With that they all had left and told the security guard that they were going to get them. As they all left to go home Tyler was escorting Shelby home in his Jeep they would have to be ready for their day because the wedding was tomorrow. Tyler and Shelby were silent for a moment, until Tyler spoke up.

"This is not how I imagined the situation leading into the wedding."

"Yeah." Shelby replied. "Me neither."

"Though I can understand. If you want we can wait."

Shelby looked at him with seriousness in her eyes.

"Tyler... baby, no. Always we've proven time and again that we can handle anything that comes our way and hopefully we can bring back what was stolen after we are married. Right now I need this. I feel much safer and stronger if we are much closer in our relationship."

"I know. And I want to marry you too." With that Tyler kissed Shelby with much passion. "The greatest thing that ever happened to me was saving you from Iceage."

"Yeah. I was going to say discovering to be Power Rangers was the greatest thing to me, but being saved by you was of course the greatest."

Shelby soon looked at him for a while.

"See you at the wedding. My future Mrs. Navarro."

"Don't be late... My beautiful Navarro."

Shelby kissed him back much fierce for a bit before breaking it up. She left out his Jeep and went inside her house as Tyler left to go back home to await the day he soon marries Shelby.

As Shelby went to sleep, Anck-Su-Namun's soul was awake and was secretly speaking to Imhotep.

 _"Imhotep my love, you must hurry and come to me. I'm in a place called Amber Beach inside a woman's body named Shelby if they marry, I'll be sent back to the underworld but also they ruined another thing for me. Thanks to them I can never return to my original body I can only inherit another._

Imhotep was still shifting through the sandstorm trying to get to Anck-Su-Namun and was hurrying to her as quick as he could, for tomorrow was that day. He soon arrived at Amber Beach at nighttime still and invaded the museum only to steal the Black Book and the Bracelet of Anubis. Once he did he left to wait for the day of the wedding.

It was the wedding day and it couldn't be at a more decent time Tyler and Shelby were going to get married. Everybody was there to see it even Keeper, Heckyl, and Zenowing showed up as well. Tyler was already at the altar with Chase as his best man and Riley, Ivan, and Koda as groomsmen. Shelby had Kendall as her maid of honor with Erin and Kaylee and bridesmaids Tyler was waiting on Shelby to come out when she did Tyler was completely stunned her dress was strapless and white with pink roses. But none of it mattered after, because the only thing Tyler focused on was the person inside the dress. With her father escorting her down the aisle Shelby was happy to know that after today she would be with the one she truly cared about, and any suspicions she had in her nightmare would come to an end. Once she got to Tyler, the two headed up to the altar where the minister began the ceremony.

"Dearly Beloved. We are gathered here, to join this man and this woman."

After the vows were exchanged, the "I do's" were spoken and the rings were exchanged the minister was ready to proceed.

"I now address the family and friends of these two and ask that if there is anyone from among you that has any reason whatsoever why these two should not be joined, let him or her speak now or forever hold their peace."

Everyone became silent for a while as Tyler looked at the crowd and then each other.

"Then by the power..."

Suddenly out of nowhere winds of hurricane speed came crashing the wedding everybody in the crowd even the minister soon escaped, it was only Heckyl, Keeper and the Rangers left. Next a sandstorm came in to further cause trouble it tried to blind everybody but they quickly closed their eyes. Soon after the sandstorm blew over, Imhotep showed up in his mummified state.

"I object." Imhotep said. As everybody was able to look at him.

"Who are you?" Tyler asked.

"I am Imhotep and I've come to claim my love."

Suddenly another sandstorm came through and before them was a massive army of mummified soldiers.

"No, not on my wedding day." Shelby said. Angry at the fact that someone evil is here to ruin her special day.

"How dare he interrupt our wedding." Tyler replied. They were about to morph until Imhotep lifted up his right arm which had the bracelet of Anubis, at the same time his soldiers were charging after them. Imhotep said an incantation and suddenly Shelby felt completely immobilized with her arms spread out. Tyler looked at Shelby to find out what was going on.

"Shelby?"

"I can't move, Tyler!"

Tyler turned to Imhotep who only smiled at him.

"You will release my fiancée now, monster."

"I will not." Imhoted replied. "She also contains the soul of my love, Anck-Su-Namun."

"What?" Shelby asked as if she was confused.

"If you think I'm going to let you take my Fiancée it will be the last mistake you will ever make."

"Then I will see to it that after I'm fully regenerated I will personally put an end to your existence."

Imhotep disappeared into the sandstorm and the sandstorm was affecting the Rangers even Heckyl for a bit soon enough the soldiers were in striking distance and they engaged into battle Shelby could only close her eyes due to the sandstorm and hope that Tyler and her friends clear the threat that stands in their way as the Rangers morphed, they were able to take down the soldiers without much effort. As soon as the sandstorm cleared, they were a bit relieved that it was over, but it didn't help the main situation.

"Tyler!"

Tyler looked at Shelby to find Imhotep near her with his arm around her as Shelby tried pushing him away from her. Yet Imhotep just looked into her eyes while Shelby was forced to look back. As much as Shelby resisted she couldn't look away from his gaze.

"Shelby!" Tyler yelled, but Shelby didn't respond. Shelby's resistance was completely gone when her arms fell limp to her sides. Tyler soon ran to them. However, Shelby was not herself anymore for the time because she said something as if she was in love.

"...Imhotep."

As Imhotep brew up another sandstorm the group covered their eyes again and when the sandstorm subsided, He was gone and so was Shelby. Tyler screamed out in anger while pounding the ground. Tears escaped his eyes as he had lost his bride not knowing what could happen to her. Chase, Riley, Ivan, Koda, and the rest was able to get to Tyler to console him.

"Don't worry, Tyler. We will find Shelby." Chase said.

"Just don't give up." Riley added.

"And we will... make monster extinct too." Koda replied.

"Wait..." Ivan said. "It just occurred to me."

"What?" Tyler asked.

"Maybe we could turn back time to the day that all this had happened leading to the events."

"That would work, but unfortunately..." Keeper showed the Energems to find out that the pink one is not glowing. "I was able to scan Shelby and there is an evil force inside her. It happened when that monster said an incantation to the bracelet.

"So could it be true what the mummy said about his lover's soul being inside Shelby?" Riley said.

"If it is we have to find out how to beat him." Ivan replied.

"I know where to start looking for answers." Shelby's dad said.

"Where?"

"In Angel Grove, there is a guy who knows the history about Imhotep. And there's another professor on Reefside who knows more about the black book.

"Okay we need to split up." Tyler said.

"Me, Heckyl, Phillip, Mr. Watkins, and James will travel to the museum in Angel Grove." Kendall said. "Tyler... you, Chase, Riley, Koda, Ivan, and Zenowing. Go speak to the professor at Reefside."

"Okay." Tyler said.

"Let's hurry." Phillip ordered. As the Ranger squad was about to head off indifferent directions Chase and Riley consoled their respectful lovers as Keeper informed them that he will guard Kaylee and Erin with Erin pleading them to bring Shelby back safely. And the group soon left to go to their destinations.

Meanwhile somewhere deep and dark. Shelby was standing with her hands shackled up above her head and there were also mummies bowing to her she had a worried look as she tried to break free. She was now wearing a black female Arabian outfit as her wedding dress was gone. Shelby wondered when she would be rescued but it was looking very bad as she don't know where she could be.

"Let me go!"

No matter how many times more she could say it, the mummies still was kowtowing around her and soon enough, Imhotep in his still mummified state approached her as her face showed a little fear upon looking at him, for she is not certain what his intentions are, but whatever the reason it was not going to be good.


	4. King Sphinx Jinxed Strike 1!

Author's Note: Well, now we get to where it becomes interesting. As we dive into the beginning of the end... or somewhat like that. Major Cameo alerts in the next 2 chapters here. Also I know the Mummy had an animated series but I'm only going by movie here. Anyways enjoy.

Disclaimer: You already know.

Chapter 3

King Sphinx Jinxed

Still somewhere deep and dark on Earth Imhotep was looking at Shelby who was still bound. Walking half circles around her, he closed his eyes trying to focus on hearing Anck-Su-Namun.

' _My love...'_

 _'Imhotep! I'm glad you came for me. Forgive me for our last encounter the woman I reincarnated as was weak. She could never understand my love for you.'_

 _'But it shouldn't matter we're together again. And soon we'll be together again and rule the world!'_

 _'Yes, my dear. However there is one problem.'_

 _'What is it?'_

 _'Upon this woman saying the incantations of the amulet I can never return to my original body, I'm stuck inside hers.'_

 _'How can we fix this?'_

 _'If you marry me the owner's soul of this body would be removed and sent to the underworld and I will be in full control of her body but to do that I would need to break her as she is very strong willed. Also you need to be fully regenerated for this to happen. I hope you don't mind this body that I'm in.'_

 _'No my love, I'll take you anyway I can. No matter whose female body you possess I will always remember the way you are.'_

 _'Imhotep... I...'_

 _'You have chosen wisely of this one my love.'_

With that Imhotep opened his eyes and looked at the woman who he would have to go through in order to free his true love from the curse. Shelby had a scared look.

"Hello, conduit. I am Imhotep."

"What do you want with me, freak?"

"I want everything from you, your cooperation, your knowledge, your beauty. You make this easy and your trip will be a quick one."

"What kind of trip you are talking about?"

"A trip to the underworld."

"The underworld?"

"Yes, Conduit, the underworld."

"There's no way you'll make this easy."

"Of course, I expect a challenge as of right now in my present state I really can't do much, but your fiancé will do any and everything to rescue you. However it's your fault from reading from the black book and bringing me back to life."

"How was I supposed to know? I don't even know Ancient Egyptian!"

"You don't, but my love does."

"What— how...?"

"However I'll explain more once I'm fully regenerated. Right now I must ask you... who opened my chest?"

"Why would I even tell you?"

Because if you don't, things will be rather humiliating for you on your path to the Underworld, for I'm able to make you do more things that you probably don't know how to do yet.

"Like you can actually do something to me, your a torn corpse."

It wasn't long before Imhotep raised his arm with the Bracelet Of Anubis on it and said something in Egyptian. At that moment Shelby felt a bit weird as her insides within her midsection were about to be on fire.

"What are you... what are you doing to me?"

"They say that a woman's ovaries are a crystal ball and pretty much with the ancient dance of Egypt you will let me see your past."

Shelby was slowly but uncontrollably moving her hips for she don't know how she's doing it by herself, she tried to stop but to no avail she kept moving her hips.

"Stop... stop this now, you rusty pieces of linen!"

"Ah courage... if only..."

Soon Imhotep went close to Shelby and had placed a hand on her back.

"Don't touch me!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

As her insides kept burning with the lustful pleasure of dance, her hips were moving faster and faster. Soon after a while Shelby's eyes would glow white and when she was at her climax, she threw her head back and let out a scream as her eyes projected a scene from when they got the call about someone stealing something from the museum. Imhotep found out that the monsters opened up the chest by smashing it. He smiled as the monsters were now his target not that it mattered.

 _'So begins my journey of regeneration.'_

Imhotep said that in his mind yet as Shelby heard it he said it in ancient Egyptian, soon Imhotep looked at her again completely and spoke out his lovers name.

"Anck-Su-Namun."

"What?"

Imhotep slowly kissed Shelby's neck in which she could only resist for a little bit as she had little control over her body.

"How dare you kiss me!"

"Get used to it. Soon your body will no longer be yours."

"What do you mean?"

"You will find out soon enough. Priests! Make sure the conduit is a bit more relaxed."

Imhotep left and the priests soon got hold of Shelby to take her someplace else. Shelby could only groan in frustration and sorrow as her body still put little effort into trying to escape. But even if she were it would seem that somewhere else is pitch black and she would not know what is going on.

Knowing that escape is near impossibly futile. She could only shed a tear and close her eyes as she is soon transported to another location within this dark place.

Meanwhile in Angel Grove, Kendall, Phillip, James, Mr. Watkins, and Heckyl were searching for the library for the man who know about Imhotep. It took a while as they walked around, a guy named Noah saw them and wonder if he can help.

"Excuse me." Noah yelled as he went to them. "Could I help you out with something?"

"We're looking for the library because a guy might know information about a being." Kendall said.

"Well I can guide you there. I just came from the library."

"Thank you." James and they soon got to the library at a distance shy at the library, Heckyl's watch was going off which caught the interest of Kendall.

"Heckyl?" Kendall asked.

"Ever since we defeated Sledge, I reconfigured my watch to known when a monster is coming and more personally who it may come for." Heckyl pointed the watch at a man who was speaking to 3 other people. And they were walking away.

"He's in danger."

"Heckyl."

"I'll follow them, find out what you can about Imhotep."

"Okay just don't draw attention."

"Of course, dear."

Kendall kissed Heckyl on the cheek and Heckyl began to tail the 4 people from a distance. Once they got inside the library, Mr. Watkins was able to greet the guy.

"Howe."

"Watkins."

The two greeted each other with a handshake and soon Mr. Watkins introduced him to the others.

"Guys this is Brett Howe. Encyclopedist Of ancient history."

"Well maybe not that ancient. So what brings you here?"

"Information and fast. My daughter was kidnapped by a mummy who calls himself Imhotep."

"Oh, No. I'm sorry."

"Which is why we need to find out about who we're dealing with here." Phillip said.

"Sure." Brett led them to the place where the history of Imhotep was kept. Meanwhile back outside, Heckyl still followed from a distance as the group kept on walking. After a while the group suspected that they were being followed but couldn't pinpoint who. So they kept on walking while Heckyl kept following them. Meanwhile back at the Library, Brett got started on reading about Imhotep.

"Okay. So Imhotep was a priest in ancient times in Ancient Egypt. He was serving Pharoah Seti I the Pharoah was going to betroth a woman named Anck-Su-Namun."

"Hold on, Imhotep did say he was here for his love who called her by that name." James said.

"Yes. But here's why. The two Imhotep and Anck-Su-Namun loved each other even when she was betrothed to Seti. No man was to ever touch her. But when Seti found out about Imhotep and Anck-Su-Namun, they betrayed and killed him."

"Good grief!" Kendall said. "Okay I know love conquers all, but they took that saying way too far by killing a guy."

"When Pharoah Seti's bodyguards, the Medjai was informed by his daughter Nefertiri, they barged in only to find out it was too late to save the Pharoah. Anck-Su-Namun was going to take the fall as she told Imhotep to be safe and once he is, he could resurrect her soon after. Anck-Su-Namun killed herself to buy him time as the Medjai soon got in and found one of his murderers. When the coast was clear Imhotep stole her body from her crypt and ended up racing towards the city of the dead: Hamunaptra. He was able to use the black book of the dead to resurrect Anck-Su-Namun, however before the ritual could be complete with a sacrifice the Medjai stopped him and the ritual was incomplete. As punishment for his actions while Imhotep's priests, his followers, had been mummified alive, Imhotep himself underwent the worst of any ancient curse: the Hom-Dai."

"What seems to be worse about it?" James asked.

"Your eyes and tongue gets removed. Then you're place in a sarcophagus buried with flesh eating scarabs." Mr. Watkins replied.

"Oh, Man!" Phillip said. "That's cruel!"

"Like it was mentioned, it's the worst of the curses." Brett said. "This was the one and only time it was used because they feared using this curse. The Medjai soon vowed for Imhotep not to be released, for he would soon become a plague upon mankind. Millennia later he would soon wake up by the reincarnation of Nefertiri, a woman at the time named Evelyn 'Evie' Carnahan In which soon later would become Evelyn O'Connell, wife to Richard 'Rick' O'Connell. She used the black book to revive Imhotep. And once he fully regenerated himself he was able to choose her as his human sacrifice for Anck-Su-Namun."

"What seemed to have happened?" Mr. Watkins asked.

"Rick was able to save her of course with the help of lead Medjai Ardeth Bay. They searched Hamunaptra for the black book's counterpart, the golden book of the living, Amun-Ra. They was able to find it and was able to send Imhotep's immortal soul to the underworld. For he can never achieve immortality again."

"So if he can't achieve immortality, then why go through this kind of thing knowing he can't be immortal again." Kendall asked.

"If he can't be immortal he will go for the next best thing which is the other I word."

"Invincibility." James said answering.

"That's correct." Brett said.

Back outside. As the 4 people had stayed in one place for a bit with Heckyl still looking, Noah soon got to Heckyl and wondered what he was doing.

"Hey you." Noah asked, and Heckyl soon turned around. "What are you doing?"

"I'm keeping a eye out for them. I fear that a monster might go for the man whose with those three people."

Noah looked at them and notice that the 4 he's looking after are his friends. Two of which were his friends, Troy and Emma and the other, was their great beyond great predecessors, Kimberly and Jason in which Heckyl told him that Jason is in danger.

"I wouldn't worry about it. Jason can handle himself. But about you, who are you?"

"I'm Heckyl, I'm not from this world, I'm from a far planet called Sentai 6."

"Sentai 6? That would make you an Extraterrestrial."

"Indeed it would. I'll be brief with why I'm here."

As Heckyl told Noah the situation Noah understood what was going on and was soon about to introduce Heckyl to the guys. Back at the Library, Brett was continuing on.

"After the defeat of Imhotep, Anck-Su-Namun who was reincarnated as a woman named Meela with the help of her followers had dug him up. And they were able to revive him again. It was also at the time Rick and Evy had a son in which they named Alexander O'Connell. The reason why they've encountered each other again this time around is because it was the year of the scorpion and a perfect time to wake up the Scorpion King and battle him for the fate of Anubis' army."

Brett showed the group an Anubis warrior.

"That's funny." James said.

"Imhotep has something that is also part of Anubis which is a bracelet." Kendall said.

"The bracelet played a major role. When released into a slot it would unleash the Army of Anubis. Three end results could only happen at that point. Either send the army back to the underworld, rule Earth with it, or destroy mankind. Luckily Rick was able to destroy the Scorpion King with another weapon that also played a major part as well. The Spear of Osiris. He ordered for him to go back to the underworld with Anubis' army. Upon escaping the pyramid in which the Scorpion rested. Rick and Imhotep was hanging for dear life from being dragged into the depths of the underworld. As Evie saved Rick, Anck-Su-Namun bailed on Imhotep. But her demise was met when she fell into a pit of scorpions." Brett said continuing the story.

"So if Anck-Su-Namun betrayed Imhotep why revive him now?" Kendall asked.

"Some would say survivor's remorse, because as the place was being sucked up she needed to escape."

"Of course." Phillip said. "Escape now, and live to fight another day."

"Of course."

"But what does Imhotep want with my daughter?" Mr. Watkins asked.

"I can't tell, I mean this is all that is of Imhotep. Maybe somebody knows more about what's going on."

"Okay. Well thanks for the info." Mr. Watkins said.

"Yes we really appreciate it." Kendall replied.

"No problem, Good luck trying to defeat Imhotep." Brett said. The group soon left the Library to regroup with Heckyl.

Back somewhere still inside Angel Grove, Heckyl introduced himself to Jason, Kimberly, Troy and Emma. He informed Jason that a monster would soon be after him.

"What would a monster be after me for?" Jason asked.

"I'm not sure but whatever the reason it is not a good one."

Before Heckyl could explain more he gets a call from Kendall on his Dino Com.

"This is Heckyl."

"We found out information about Imhotep. Where are you?"

"We're at..."

Just then a woman screamed and soon after people ran in panic as they saw a monster on top of a building. As Jason looked at the monster he knew who it was because he faced this monster before it was King Sphinx.

"Remember me, Red Ranger." King Sphinx asked.

"Of course how could I possibly forget you wanted me alone?"

"And I still intend to once I get rid of your friends."

"Guys look out!" Jason yelled but at the time he said it King Sphinx was already flapping his wings the group embraced. King Sphinx flapped hard only for James, Phillip, Mr. Watkins, and Noah to be blown back.

"What happened?" Kendall asked.

"Where are the others?" Emma asked as well.

"It's just like last time me and my friends faced him." Jason said. "He separated me from my friends so that I would face him alone. Not knowing that I'm never alone."

At that time King Sphinx was done flapping and saw that the majority of the group had not been affected by the winds.

"Still kicking huh? No matter while I deal with the red ranger, my minions will keep you other's busy.

With King Sphinx's new power he summoned up a hoard of Zedd's Z-Putties and Tengas to deal with the group. And the Mighty Morphin foot soldiers wasted no time going after the group. They fought for a while. Troy, Emma, Heckyl, And Kendall got stumped for a bit on how to destroy the Z-Putties until Kimberly told them to aim for the Z. Soon after the rest felt like cake to them. King Sphinx had Jason and Troy on him as he wanted he red ranger but didn't clarify to them which one even though he knew it was intended for Jason. King Sphinx tried his very best not to let those who are Rangers morph. But still with Heckyl mostly blasting the foot soldiers they would soon be done.

Meanwhile at a rooftop, Noah, Phillip, James, And Mr. Watkins. Landed on top they got up from the impact to see a twister sandstorm storming through Angel Grove.

"That's a huge sandstorm." Noah said. "How is that even possible?"

"Wait." James said. "This sandstorm happened before at the wedding."

"Which could only mean one thing..."

"He's here." Mr. Watkins said finishing Phillip's sentence.

"Quick we need to get to him." James said as they got down from the rooftop of the building and ran towards the sandstorm. Meanwhile the other half of the felt much fatigued as King Sphinx fended them off from morphing and there were little foot soldiers left standing while they all were down on the ground beaten and exhausted King Sphinx was on the verge of destroying the red Rangers.

"Troy..." Emma said fatiguely

"Jason..." Kimberly pleaded as Jason and Troy tried their best to fight back but King Sphinx dealt the blow by sending a laser blast towards them. And they were down completely.

"No!" The girls yelled despite their efforts to get up, King Sphinx laughed as his revenge was soon imminent.

"Finally! Revenge will be mine!"

"As the Z-Putties and Tengas looked on feeling victorious the sandstorm soon swept in and everyone was engulfed inside. Kendall, Emma, Heckyl, And Kimberly could barely see as it is before they fainted from exhaustion. However the foot soldiers was able to withstand it and was able to see what was going on. They soon saw a figure walking towards them and they saw what it was to them soldiers. The Soldiers attacked the remaining army and destroyed all of them.

"Just what is the meaning of this?" King Sphinx asked. As he tried to use his wings to blow away the sandstorm but the figure soon got to him and blew him away with sand before using his power on him as King Sphinx was left screaming.

Outside the sandstorm tornado, James, Phillip, Noah, And Mr. Watkins. Got to their friends and the sandstorm as the sandstorm was subsiding.

"What's going on?" James asked.

"What is happening?" Noah asked as well. But once the storm was gone they saw Imhotep looking a but more flesh like than what he did before as now parts of his body especially his skeleton was still showing.

"Imhotep." James said. He soon looked at King Sphinx and saw that the monster was completely destroyed as his corpse was lying there. But before Imhotep could plan on attacking them he saw a cat rub up on his leg. He backed away from it and soon looked at the ones who were still up.

"This isn't over!" Imhotep said before summoning up another sandstorm

And leaving Angel Grove. It was at this moment that Brett soon came out and approached the group as well.

"The myth is true. All of it is true."

"Of course it is." Phillip said. "How can we defeat this menace?"

"You need to find the Golden Book of Amun-Ra."

They understood however Noah soon got to his friends and wondered if they were okay.

"Troy! Emma!"

Kimberly was soon able to get up and had saw that Jason was still down.

"Jason!"

Once Emma got up, she and Noah approached Troy.

"Mr. Watkins I was able to see what Imhotep done to that monster, he drained him of his life." Brett said.

"I can see that, but why was he afraid of that cat?"

"In Egypt, Cats are known to be guardians of the underworld. So until Imhotep becomes fully regenerated he will fear all cats."

"Well let's say how we saw him now?" James asked. "What would you think how he is right now."

"I'll take a guess and say that he's halfway through his regeneration give or take a few percentages."

James then remembered that one of the monsters opened up the chest to get the Aurora box out.

"If that's the case, the other two monsters are marked for destruction." James said.

"What do you mean?" Phillip asked.

"Imhotep had a cursed chest that can curse those within the vicinity of the chest. And he would go for those who opened his chests." Brett said.

"But wait! Suppose if we destroy the other monsters before Imhotep gets to them, will that stop him from regenerating?" Phillip asked.

"We can only hope." James replied. "Let's just get our friends back to the base. I'll contact Tyler and the others."

"Base?" Noah asked. "Where?"

"We have a base back at Amber Beach. Once again we thank you for your help." Phillip said.

"Hey if there's anything we can do to help, we'll be happy to join in." Kimberly said."

"Thank you." James said. And with that James, Mr. Watkins, and Phillip, got their friends and brought them back to the base. While Noah and Emma brought Troy back to the command center and Kimberly was able to get Jason home.

Meanwhile Imhotep was soon making his way back to Anck-Su-Namun/Shelby to find out the progress of the conversion he was of course halfway through his regeneration. 1 of the condemned down, yet only 2 more monsters to go.

Author's Note: This is late for me as I had to rush to get this out before Christmas. But as I said before we can't all bat 1.000. Anyway I'll try to push for another chapter to be done before Christmas is over with and another before the New Year's over with until then happy reading.


	5. Tutenhawken Cursed Strike 2!

Disclaimer: You already know.

Chapter 4

Tutenhawken Cursed

Back within the dark deep place somewhere. Imhotep who just returned from his power snack, was mere moments from the abandoned throne room. As one of his mummified priests was there to greet him back. They were able to speak in ancient Egyptian.

"Well?" Imhotep asked.

"Her body from the shoulders down is no longer in her control yet she is still the conduit."

"That's good to hear."

Imhotep soon saw Shelby again sitting on the throne yet the throne seat was big enough to resemble the length of a bed. She was sitting with her knees splayed, yet for safe measures they shackled her wrists to the armrests of the throne. Shelby was a bit shocked as she saw him regain a bit more of his flesh. As Imhotep came close to her Shelby still felt angry being his prisoner, but even more angrier when Imhotep began to touch her body, yet her body didn't resist it looked like it welcomed his touch for it was true that Shelby no longer had full control of her body. Imhotep looked at her body and was still trying to reach out to his love.

"Don't worry, Darling. I'm halfway regenerated."

"I'm not your darling. I will never be!"

"I know you won't my love is for Anck-Su-Namun. Yet I can still sense her."

As Shelby was about to protest, inside of her mind as she saw herself she was in pink limbo. She soon saw the soul of Anck-Su-Namun approaching her from behind and the soul soon took form to a human like figure.

"Stay away!"

"No one will get in the way of reuniting with my true love." Anck-Su-Namun said. When she was within three feet of Shelby, a circular black ring while it was gold trimmed, surrounded Shelby, as Shelby was inside it. Anck-Su-Namun was emitting the ring as the ring came out from underneath her. The circle also connected to the outside view where they both saw Imhotep. As he soon began to caress Shelby's body Shelby looks at him in disgust.

"Only 2 more tributes my love and we will be one step closer to being together forever."

"I can't wait, my love."

Anck-Su-Namun said it out loud inside Shelby's mind, yet outside it looks like Shelby actually said it. This was the hint that Imhotep needed and he knows he is one step closer.

"Anck-Su-Namun."

"No! I'm Shelby."

"Can you hear me my love?" Imhotep asked.

"Yes I can. Please finish off your tributes." Shelby could only gasp for even though it was Anck-Su-Namun saying these things, it sounded like Shelby was actually saying it. As Imhotep was about to kiss Shelby she turned away only for him to kiss her cheek which he didn't refuse kissing. He knows once Anck-Su-Namun gains control of Shelby's body they would be free to do whatever they please. Imhotep soon left to finish off his other two tributes, leaving Shelby to sob silently as she was slowly losing herself to them.

Now somewhere in Reefside, Tyler, Chase, Koda, Riley, Ivan, and Zenowing we're walking by as people pointed out to Zenowing it was weird for them to see a monster walking among with humans. Upon asking they were able to find out that the guy they was looking for was Professor Lucas Cohen and he would be working as a history teacher at Reefside High. When they got to the school they were able to go in but as they were going in they were spotted by two people a man and a woman the man's name was Devin Del Valle and the woman's name was Cassidy Cornell. The guys were about to go in but Zenowing stopped for a second.

"You go in. I'll stand watch just in case." Zenowing said.

"Okay." Tyler said as they went in to find out where the professor was. As Zenowing stayed outside. Cassidy and Devin looked at him.

"What is that monster doing?" Cassidy asked.

"I don't know. Hey wait a minute... could that be that monster's relative?" Devin replied answering.

"Like who can that monster be related to?"

"Think back. The giant bird monster was some ancient Egyptian bird who wanted to make you queen."

"Oh, you mean Tutenhawken. Well just to be safe why don't we check it out at the museum."

"Okay."

Cassidy and Devon had left to go to the museum. When they soon got there she and Devin saw their friends Sitting outside Hayley's Cyberspace. Conner, Krista, Ethan, Angela, Kira, And Trent.

"Hey Cass." Ethan said.

"Ethan you might want to check Reefside High." Cassidy said urgently.

"Why?"

"Apparently Tutenhawken has got a relative."

"What are you going inside the museum for?" Kira asked.

"To see about Tutenhawken."

As Cassidy and Devin went in, Connor and the others had talked about what was going on.

"Tutenhawken have a relative?" Connor asked.

"If so he might want revenge on us for destroying his relative." Trent replied.

"If that's the case let's deal with him right now." Ethan said. "I will not be cursed again."

"Ethan, Are you going to be okay?" Angela asked.

"Yes, babe I will. Maybe you can help Cassidy and Devin with Tutenhawken's family line."

"Okay. Be careful."

Angela had kissed Ethan for a quick while in which Krista followed suit.

"That goes for you too Connor."

"I will. I Promise."

With that the 4 left for the school as Krista decided to help the others.

Tyler and the others were able to get to the Professor and Lucas was able to tell him about the chest they saw at the Museum.

"Ah. This is the chest. Imhotep's cursed chest." Lucas said.

"What is so cursed about a chest?" Ivan asked.

"Rumor has it, to those who open that chest, when Imhotep has risen again, he will destroy those who opened his chest and drain them of their life until they're nothing but a corpse."

"That's got to hurt." Riley said.

"Yeah just imagine." Chase added. "It really puts sucking the life out of somebody to a whole different level."

"Okay what does this do?" Riley said showing the picture of the black book. Lucas looked at it for a while.

"This is the book of the dead. It can bring back those from the dead no doubt."

"Was book, bad thing?" Koda asked.

"Considering one's intentions, this book did both bad and good mostly this book was used as history would tell to bring Imhotep back."

As they had more questions about the black book Tyler stepped outside only to look at a picture he saved of him and Shelby together at a dance they were in as they took a picture at the dance. Tyler began to shed a tear or two for the thought that he really loves and misses her and what he is doing now is for Shelby.

 _'I promise you Shelby, I will save you and bring you back.'_

As Tyler continued to think about Shelby, Tyler soon heard talk around the corner and when he turned to the voices people emerged from the corner. Tyler saw Tommy and Katherine Oliver with three others that wanted to talk to them. Jake Holling, Gia Moran, And Orion. Tommy looked at Tyler and wondered what was going on.

"Tyler?" Tommy asked. And Tyler came back from his thoughts.

"Oh, Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. What's going on?"

"I'm sorry but Shelby has been taken from me."

"What do you mean taken?"

"Some 3,000 plus year old mummy who goes by the name of Imhotep, decided to take Shelby away just as soon we were about to get married."

"That's horrible." Katherine said. "What does he want with her?"

"I don't know. But I will find out soon enough."

Soon after Koda came out to find Tyler and saw him with they people.

"Tyler."

"Koda?"

"Professor needs... picture, of... box from the museum."

"Okay sure."

Tyler has soon pulled out his Dino com and showed the picture of the Aurora box Jake and Gia saw it and immediately they knew what was going on.

"Wait. That right there is the Aurora box." Jake said.

"The monsters did mention about it. What does this box do?" Tyler asked.

"That box increases the power of a monster by 100 times." Gia replied.

"Who did you run into?" Orion asked.

"Well we ran into a monster we know known as Gold Digger. Two others was monsters that we don't know about."

Just then Riley soon left out in a hurry. With Chase and Ivan following him.

"Tyler, Koda, Zenowing's in trouble." Riley said.

"We'll speak again at another time." Tyler said leaving. When they got outside. Indeed Zenowing was being attacked by Ethan, Kira, Trent, and Connor as they already morphed into Dino Thunder Rangers. Zenowing was down and was about to be out.

"Wait, there are more Power Rangers?" Tyler asked.

"However this kind is different." Ivan said.

"Who cares! We got to stop this." Chase said.

"Let's put them together!" Connor said as they began to assemble the Z-Rex Blaster.

"Ivan quick!" Tyler said.

"I'm on it!" Ivan replied as he got out his Ptera saber and placed three Ptera chargers inside it. As Ivan charged to save his friend. Tommy, and the others saw what was happening.

"Z-Rex Blaster! Ready!" Connor, Ethan, and Kira said. "Ready!"

"Wait..." Zenowing pleaded.

"Lightning..."

Ivan was able to jump in front of Zenowing.

"Fire!"

"Final Strike!"

The attacks collided with each other but Ivan's final strike was strong enough to overpower the Z-Rex blast, sending the Dino Thunder Rangers back from the blast.

"Whoa..." Ethan said.

"Just who are these guys?" Kira asked.

"I don't know but they seem powerful." Trent said.

"Still we can't give up." Connor said. "Look, I don't care who you are but any friend of that monster is an enemy of ours."

"Power Rangers or not. I will not let you hurt our friend." Tyler soon said as he took out his T-Rex Charger and Dino Morpher.

"All right then. You've asked off it." Connor said and he began to charge at Tyler.

"Connor, wait!" Tommy yelled.

Tyler charged up the charger and place it inside his morpher.

"Energize! Unleash the power!"

As the T-Rex Energy shot out his morpher Tyler met with the energy and it transformed him into the Dino Charge Red Ranger. This shocked Connor as there was yet another Red T-Rex Ranger, yet it shocked him enough to lower his guard for Tyler to strike him with his Dino saber. But before the blow could hit, a staff was there to block it, come to find out it was the Bracchio staff from the Black Ranger.

"Hold it right there you guys." Tommy said.

"Dr. Oliver." Connor said.

"What is the meaning of this?" Tyler asked.

"We'll explain everything after we've sort this out starting with you Connor. What made you attack their friend?"

"We've gotten info from Cassidy that a relative of Tutenhawken, that she saw was this guy, would come back to get revenge."

"Wait, I'm not a relative of this Tutenhawken." Zenowing said. Riley and Chase looked at their Dino Coms and looked at the pictures of the museum raid. And they figured that the bird like monster was this monster that people keep calling Tutenhawken.

"We'll soon find out once we get to the museum." Tommy replied. "Now as for you Tyler, how did you become a Power Ranger?"

"It's a long story, that I don't have time to explain."

"It pays to be patient, Tyler. Let us all go somewhere and talk more."

With that the Dino Rangers both Thunder and Charge powered down and they all were about to go to Hayley's Cyberspace just as soon as it was closing time. Tyler was able to tell them the story about his friend Keeper and the Energems that they found and how it bonds them to their dinosaurs. And how it would keep them from aging. And how they had to fight off monsters like Sledge, Snide, Archanon. And how they had to save Earth by going back in time and destroying Sledge for good.

"So if two of you are from the past, how is it that you are here?" Ethan asked.

"Keeper, use... Energems, to let us... travel through time." Koda said.

"We were invited to Tyler and Shelby's wedding. But that foul mummy Imhotep abducted her." Ivan added.

"And without Shelby, they can't go back to their timeline." Riley replied.

"Why?" Orion asked.

"Well remember I said that mummy took Shelby." Tyler said reminding them.

"Yeah." Tommy replied.

"The reason why is because there's an evil spirit inside her. And this evil spirit is supposedly the love of his life. And it has blocked off the power of the pink Energem. And without the pink Energem active..."

"Time travel won't work." Chase said.

"So what brings you here?" Katherine asked.

"Because those Monsters had broke open an Item of Imhotep's to get that Aurora box." Riley said.

"And we needed to find out what this black book was that the mummy had." Ivan said. Soon after they were about to talk more, Angela and Krista had came inside.

"Connor!" Krista yelled.

"Ethan!" Angela yelled.

"What is it?" Connor yelled.

"The monster... Tutenhawken is back!" Krista said.

"What?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah! More to it, he's alone with no relatives." Angela said.

"Where is he?" Trent asked.

"At the museum. Cassidy and Devin didn't make it out as the monster was planning on getting his revenge there."

Soon after, Katherine got a call from Kimberly and Jake, Gia, And Orion got a call from Noah and Emma.

"Tommy, Jason needs us, a monster attacked him and Kimberly."

"We got to go back to Angel Grove too." Gia replied "that same monster attacked our friends.

"All right, um... Kat, check up on Jason and Kimberly me and the others will save Cassidy and Devin."

"Be careful Tommy."

"You know I will."

Katherine gave Tommy a quick kiss before heading to Angel Grove along with the other Megaforce Rangers. Tommy, the the other Dino Thunder Rangers as well as the other huge half of the Dino Charge went to the museum and was able to find Tutenhawken along with Cassidy and Devin who we're both tied up.

"Hey Tutenfreak!" Ethan said.

"Ah! Rangers so nice to come to my demands."

"What demands would that be?" Connor asked.

"The demand that you surrender or I destroy your friends."

"There seems to be a problem about that..."

Connor tapped into his red Dino Gem to go at super speed to Devin and Cassidy as Tutenhawken was ready to strike down Connor but the Dino Charge Rangers blasted him and he staggered back as Connor ended up freeing them.

"Hurry and get out of here guys." Tommy said.

"Okay Rangers." Cassidy said.

"No need to tell me twice." Devin said and they both soon left out of the museum. The Rangers were able to blast Tutenhawken out of the museum and into a remote area of the city where it wasn't crowded. Meanwhile back at Hayley's Cyberspace Devin and Cassidy joined Krista, Angela and Hayley, as they were looking at the Rangers face off against Tutenhawken but from out of nowhere they heard marching footsteps and Cassidy and Devin went to take a look. When they did take a look there were mummified soldiers marching to their next victim.

"Hayley?" Cassidy said in a worried concern.

"What is it Cassidy?" Hayley asked.

"There's a group of creepy looking ancient soldiers, marching about."

Hayley looked at the screen and saw the mummified soldiers and wondered what were they doing. Meanwhile Tutenhawken was able about ready to fight the Rangers.

"Prepare to be destroyed! With the help of the Aurora box, I'm more powerful than I ever was."

"No matter how much powerful you become..." Ethan said.

"You will still be destroyed!" Trent replied completing Ethan's sentence.

"Well we'll just see." Tutenhawken replied as he summoned up many Tyranno Drones and Triptoids to fight them the Rangers was able to hold them off until Hayley had called them.

"Rangers we have another problem." Hayley said.

"As if this monster's resurrection and Tyranno Drones weren't enough already..." Kira said.

"What more could happen?" Connor asked.

"There a massive group of undead soldiers heading towards you guys."

"Wait, do these guys have helmets and shields and are covered in cloth?" Tyler asked. As Hayley looked close and was soon able to confirm.

"They sure do Tyler."

"How do you know them?" Tommy asked.

"Those are Imhotep's minions! They attacked us at my wedding."

"They're bad news." Riley added.

"We got to defeat these guys first." Zenowing said. "Then deal those mummies."

"All right." Tommy said. And they all attacked the threat that's in front of them with every ranger mowing down a foot soldier in their path. As Tutenhawken was able to take to the sky again, Ethan along with Tyler got on Ethan's hovercraft cycle. As the battle took to the sky again. Both Tutenhawken and Tyler were trading energy blows.

"This will not be a repeat of last time, Blue Ranger!" Tutenhawken yelled.

"You're right. It will be like and improvement of last time!" Ethan replied.

"And you, After I destroy the Blue Ranger and his friends you're next!"

"Well something tells me you won't have the chance because we'll destroy you together.

The the battle continued in the air the battle on the ground continued but the soldiers soon appeared.

"The mummified soldiers are here!" Chase said.

"What?" Kira asked as they came and decided to clear everyone, even Tutenhawken's Tyranno Drones And Triptoids. The Dino Thunder Rangers could barely keep up with the soldiers as they were getting quicker.

"They... much... faster!" Koda said.

"Not only that how did they get so strong?" Riley replied.

"They were much easier to beat at the wedding." Chase said. Soon after when the foot soldiers were gone and the mummified soldiers were gone too, Imhotep showed up.

"Imhotep!" Zenowing said.

"Who?" Connor asked but before anyone could answer Imhotep used his new powers to blow away Ethan and Tyler.

"Ethan!" Connor yelled.

"Tyler!" Riley yelled. Tutenhawken has soon found out that his army was gone. And then soon looked at the disfigured mummy.

"So being, I take it you sent those two away, I thank you. If you can get rid of the rest of those Rangers I'll gladly reward you by having you as my vizier!"

Without another question Imhotep had covered himself up as he was charging up energy.

"Guys watch out!" Tommy yelled, but it was too late. The energy blasts sent all of the Rangers in different directions. The Dino Thunder Rangers demorphed as they were spent as the rest were barely able to stay conscious as they kept struggling. Tutenhawken was impressed and went to praise Imhotep.

"I thank you being for getting rid of these Rangers. So how about it my new vizier? Ready to rule the world?"

"Without saying another question Imhotep summoned up a sandstorm which was only functioned to bring Tutenhawken down to ground level once Tutenhawken landed Imhotep landed a blast at the monster. It was a nullify blast which disabled Tutenhawken from flying.

"Traitor! You will pay for your betrayal!"

"I never was on your side, impotent fool."

Tutenhawken used all of his ability to try to fight Imhotep and for a while he was able to fend him off but he soon tired out as he was only prolonging the inevitable. Soon Imhotep soon landed blows and energy blasts at Tutenhawken, as the Rangers watch Tutenhawken get defeated Tyler and Ethan who had demorphed from Imhotep's power, landed on top of a roof and was able to look down at the two being standing.

Imhotep soon had enough and in a ferocious roar he turned into sand and engulfed Tutenhawken in a sandstorm the Rangers could only see Tutenhawken's shadow as it writhed and kicked around but nothing helped and in three mere seconds Tutenhawken got skinnier and skinnier once Imhotep was done he threw the monster aside only for the monster to come out as a corpse just like his fellow monster-in-crime King Sphinx. Tyler and Ethan looked at the monster who was already sucked dry. It was at this time that Imhotep soon emerged from the storm as the color of his skin was fully developed and parts of his shown skeleton was now covered a bit more. Imhotep completed another part of his regeneration and was only one sacrifice away from being fully regenerated. Imhotep soon looked around and he looked at Tyler with Tyler looking back at him. Imhotep had smiled as he looked at him.

"One more, and I'll be putting an end to your existence."

Imhotep summoned up another sandstorm and soon left Reefside. Tyler and Ethan were able to get their friends and they all were able to go to Tommy's house and down to his rebuilt base so they could recuperate.

After figuring out the events of today, they wondered what are they going to do now. After a few more minutes door opened for Katherine to come in.

"Tommy!"

"Kat."

Tommy and Katherine hugged each other.

"I'm glad you're okay." Katherine said.

"Me too, what was going on at Angel Grove?"

"Apparently This King Sphinx..."

Katherine got cut off by a Dino Com going off, Tyler went to answer it.

"Tyler!" James said as it was him answering.

"Hey dad, what had happened?"

"We found out from Brett that Imhotep was this high priest in ancient times who fell in love with his love who was originally betrothed to Seti I. They killed the Pharoah and paid the price with Imhotep being cursed."

"Dad I'll be interested in the story some other time. Have you found out how we can destroy this creep?"

"Brett said we need to find the Golden Book Of Amun-Ra. But there's more son."

"What?"

"As we left knowing about Imhotep one of the monsters that raided the museum showed up attacking us. It blew me, Phillip, Shelby's dad, and a friend away from our friends, and when we returned we saw Imhotep who isn't a normal mummy of just linen anymore. He started regenerating flesh. Brett said that Imhotep drains those who opened his chest and that included the monster here."

"Well then it's strike two, because Imhotep got to the monster looking for revenge at the Rangers here at Reefside and he sucked him dry too. After when he was done he said that he only needs one more before he focuses his sights on me."

"The only logic thing is, we have to find and destroy the last monster that was near that chest before Imhotep could get to him and drain him dry too." Riley said.

"Tyler you and the guys need to come back to the base so we can start the hunt."

"We're on our way dad."

After Tyler hung up Chase soon gets a call in which it was Kaylee. Chase felt worried as he could hear her sobbing uncontrollably.

"Kaylee! what is wrong?"

"I... I made a huge mistake! The... Bracelet..."

"What about it?"

"It's a cursed..."

Before Kaylee could explain her battery went dead and Chase became frantic.

"Kaylee? Kaylee!"

Chase called back but it went straight to her voicemail.

"We got to go back." Chase said.

"Let's go." Ivan said as they were about to leave, Tyler looked at the other Rangers and thanked them.

"Hopefully we will come up there and help you guys." Tommy said.

"We'll be glad to accept it." Tyler said and they soon left to head back to Amber Beach to tend to Kaylee and their friends. Tyler soon realizes that he is in a race against time as the chances were getting slimmer and slimmer. Imhotep. Needs one more sacrifice to be fully regenerated, then he will be after him. And if Tyler gets destroyed their chances of saving Shelby will be very slim to none.

Author's Note: First off Happy 2019 even though it was New Year's eve when I posted this chap. I'll take a break from posting once New Year hit so I'll still work on story chaps and stuff. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chap the final Trilogy of this arc will be coming soon. As it could only go downhill.


	6. Imhotep Completed Strike 3: Tyler’s Out!

Author's Note: I'm noticing lately as to updating these chaps that I'm really extending scenes normally longer than it should usually be. Should my thoughts on comparing certain things stem on how songs I hear fit a certain event? If so then I should stop listening to music as I'm making chaps. But anyway the final part of the trilogy before we get to the last 40 percent of it. What was supposed to be eleven chaps is now 10 instead, I also mentioned in the previous chap the complicated method of how the bracelet of Anubis, worked. But if you want to know about my theory on The Mummy between Returns and Tomb of the DE, pm me. but anyways... here's the next installment.

Disclaimer: Read the first chap.

Chapter 5

Imhotep Regenerated/Tyler's Downfall

When Tyler and the others got back to their base rejoining the other Rangers they told each other what they have discovered. With only one more monster for Imhotep to absorb if they don't find and destroy Gold Digger. The Rangers were able to use the footage from the museum and analyze the monster from their computer database to track its position. As of now the monster was nowhere to be found but they were still searching. As they were searching they were figuring out the pieces of Imhotep.

"So this Imhotep was a high priest in Ancient Egypt." Tyler said which was almost in the form of a question.

"Who's in love with Anck-Su-Namun." Kendall replied.

"He killed their Pharoah and ended up dying for their crimes by unconventional methods." Riley added.

"The Box they opened was cursed." Chase said.

"And whoever opens the box by any method..."

"Especially those who were in the vicinity..." James said finishing Phillip's sentence.

"Are... marked... for destruction." Koda said finishing.

"Which means that those monsters are his victims." Tyler said.

"Which is why we got to destroy Gold Digger, before Imhotep could absorb him." Ivan said.

"Another thing, the black book that Imhotep have. He can resurrect the dead with that book." Kendall said.

"And to kill him and those he resurrects. We need to find that golden book."

James said.

"But how does that Bracelet of Anubis fit with this?" Ivan asked. "What purpose does it serve?"

"Maybe Kaylee knows." Chase said.

"How?" Kendall asked.

"Before she got cut off she tole me that bracelet was cursed."

"We know the backstory to that." Phillip said. "It was used to unlock the army of the Scorpion King. What more of a curse could it be?"

Just then Chase got a call from Kaylee as her battery was charged.

"Kaylee."

"I'm out in front. Erin's here too." Kaylee said still sniffling as the news was that bad enough.

"Time to find out."

"I'll come with." Tyler said.

"Actually, why don't everybody but, James, Phillip, Kendall, Heckyl, and Zenowing. Stay here and continue the search for Gold digger and the golden book. The rest of the team will join if there's trouble." Keeper said.

"Okay." Tyler said. And with that they went up to meet Kaylee and Erin.

Meanwhile somewhere deep within the Earth. Imhotep was kissing Shelby. As Imhotep was only one monster away from his full regeneration, the control he had on Shelby's body increased tremendously. Shelby showed little resistance breaking from his advances, but for brief periods of time her lips well still to meet his. When she was kissed by him her tears fell freely from her face. When Imhotep finally broke from it. The disgust on Shelby's face felt like it couldn't be rivaled with any other woman on Earth.

"I hate you." Shelby said to Imhotep.

"As do I. But I'm only thinking about Anck-Su-Namun when I do." Imhotep replied. Meanwhile in Shelby's mind. Anck-Su-Namun was now human looking rather than a ghostly soul of her former self, the barrier that Shelby had was no more, for now Anck-Su-Namun was able to get close to the outside view, however she couldn't touch Shelby. She could go through her and all but she couldn't do anything to her physically. Yet as the desperation of Anck-Su-Namun wanting to control Shelby's body, Imhotep knows this and he couldn't wait as well to make Anck-Su-Namun his. He needed to plan for his wedding which would be coming up very soon. He has no minister. But as he thought about it he saw the Dino Charge Rangers and for a thought what better to have somebody to marry them under the Altar of Horus than a being who resembles the face of what Horus is? Everything that they needed is within those Rangers as they now serve a purpose for Imhotep's plan. As soon as he cleared himself from his thought he looked back at Shelby.

"The preparations will be in order once after I'm fully regenerated then tomorrow morning, we shall wed."

"I can't wait!" Anck-Su-Namun said "So what should we do in the meantine?"

"After I'm regenerated you will have complete control of this conduit's body. I would love for you to freely kiss me without this woman's hesitation."

"And I would love to."

"If you think for one second you two think you got away with this. You are clearly mistaken. Just wait until my friends get ahold of you." Shelby said.

"Thanks for reminding me conduit. I'll remember to break your spirit soon enough."

With that Imhotep left to go back to Amber Beach in search for the last victim and the Rangers. Anck-Su-Namun just couldn't wait to get her hands on her as the thought of what she might do was too pleasing to the point where she felt like shimmering in ecstasy. She had soon given her a wicked smile, Shelby showing no fear, looks at her with anger on the outside but inside it was also fear that she emitted.

Back outside the zoo Kaylee, Erin, and Mr. Watkins was there Kaylee was still crying but it wasn't as loud as before.

"Kaylee... it's okay. Just what is up with the bracelet." Chase said reassuring.

"I mean there should be nothing wrong with the bracelet now it already had served it's purpose of unlocking it's secrets in Ahm Shere." Riley said.

"Riley..." Erin said worried. "There is more unfortunately."

"What more is there?" Tyler asked.

"The Anubis Bracelet after it's secrets was revealed decided to have a new purpose. There was two incantations on it. When the first incantation was read it brought back a soul of someone whose gender wore the bracelet."

"And since Shelby wore it, Anck-Su-Namun came back." Riley said.

"Yes... but it also meant that whoever wore it when that soul enters the body would be betrothed to the one who's the soul's lover."

"Imhotep." Ivan said.

"I'm sorry, Tyler... Chase..." Kaylee was crying harder suddenly. "But I betrothed her to such a monster. I didn't know that this curse was real!"

"Kaylee. It will be all right." Chase said comforting her. "Now what's the other incantation?"

"The other incantation would break the spell if the soul didn't enter the wearer's body."

"But it did." Tyler said. "So what would happen if Imhotep succeeded when the curse wasn't broken?"

"I can't possibly be sure but if Imhotep marries Shelby prior to the curse being unbroken a possibly thing that might happen is Shelby will no longer be Shelby, she will be Anck-Su-Namun. Both physically and mentally inside and out."

"How about when the curse is broken?" Riley asked.

"Maybe just maybe only, mentally, Anck-Su-Namun will be there but everything else physically will be Shelby like she will appear as Shelby."

"I can't imagine if this is even worse than the curse if the spell didn't break." Chase said.

"What do you mean?" Ivan asked.

"It be bad enough if Shelby shape shifted into this female being that Imhotep's in love with due to this curse. But if we fail, which we won't, Then we will be looking at a person who we know, but is not Shelby on the inside."

As the Rangers kept on going about what might happen to Shelby, Mr. Watkins suddenly got flashbacks. He didn't know what to make of them but he could only remember that the bracelet and he saw a man in a black cloak along with his fellow men, who looked at the bracelet. As he turned around to look at them he was about to speak to them.

"Whatever the cost. This creature cannot fully regenerate for if he does he will be one step closer to marrying his love."

Suddenly he snapped out of it and was soon able to worry about his daughter even more.

"My, poor girl..."

"What is it, Mr. Watkins?" Tyler said.

"At all costs, Imhotep must not regain his full regeneration."

"Of course, else, he will be so powerful." Chase said.

"But it's not only that."

"What else... is there?" Koda asked.

"He can only marry his love when he's fully regenerated."

At that point, to the Rangers destroying Gold Digger was a mandatory objective and of course it was their number 1 priority.

"We need to find Gold Digger, fast." Tyler said.

"Why find me? When I've already found you!" The Rangers looked at Gold digger who brought his army of Vivix and Spikeballs. "You Rangers will meet your doom this time! There's no way you can defeat me, now that I'm empowered by the Aurora Box!"

"We defeated you three times over monster, we will gladly do it again!" Ivan said. Suddenly Kendall was calling on the Dino Coms. Tyler picked up his Com.

"Guys good news I'm able to locate the Golden Book of Amun-Ra. But tell Ivan that I need one of his Dino Chargers to pinpoint the exact location."

"Why Ivan?" Riley asked.

"Upon upgrading the base I have created a device that will track down important items and artifacts based on the color of it."

"And since the book is made of gold you need my charger." Ivan said. "Alas you shall have it."

"Tyler, James, Phillip, Zenowing, and Heckyl are on their way now, me and Ivan will join as soon as we pinpoint it's location."

"You got it." Tyler said.

"Kaylee, You, Erin, and Mr. Watkins, get somewhere safe, try to go back to the base."

"Okay be careful, Chase." Kaylee said hugging him.

"You too Riley." Erin said as she hugged him as well. With that they left to go back into the Zoo to be safe. As the Rangers were able to get their chargers out and put it in their morphers.

"Unleash the power!" They all said as they transformed into Rangers and was able to fight off the Vivix and Spikeballs. As they got to the entrance of the Zoo they ran into the Mummified soldiers who stood in their way. Kaylee shrieked as they were being blocked but from out of nowhere blasts were fired at the soldiers clearing a way for them. It was Keeper who came to fight them off.

"Get inside!" Keeper shouted. And they ended up going inside. Once they were in they were going inside to the Dino Bite Cafe where Heckyl, James, Phillip, and Heckyl were about to head out.

"How is it out there?" James asked.

"Bad." Mr. Watkins said. "The mummified soldiers are here too."

"We got no time to lose!" Phillip said.

"Then let's go." Zenowing replied. As they all headed out to join their friends. When they got out there. It was an all out war as the Rangers and Keeper had to deal with not only Gold Digger and his minions but the Mummified soldiers as well. However as Gold Digger saw how the Rangers struggled to eliminate his army and the newcoming mummies, he also saw the mummies eliminating part of his army as well. Despite the foot soldiers' efforts to destroy several of the mummies.

"That's it, time to put all of you many feet deep!"

Gold Digger soon started throwing explosive coins around, not even caring about his own army but it seemed to work for the Rangers were dodging and more mummified soldiers were dissolving. But from out of nowhere, streams sand was swiftly coming in blowing and for some reason it started to circle the heads of Vivix and Spikeballs alike. As the foot soldiers tried to fight it off, it was too late for after the sand dissolved. The foot soldiers were standing still.

"What's happening to the Vivix?" Tyler asked.

"And... Spikeballs?" Koda asked adding them as well.

"Doesn't matter! To me, they did their job." Gold Digger pulled out a stone slab. "Stone slab, multiply!"

As the stone slabs multiplied and got bigger the Rangers dodged as some of the Vivix as well as Spikeballs got buried. When Gold Digger was going to throw more slabs it got blasted by a beam from out of nowhere destroying his main stone slab and the multiplied ones. Everyone was looking around to find out where it came from.

Meanwhile back in the Cafe, Kendall and Ivan soon got up there and was about to help out the others they just got through pinpointing the location of the Golden Book of Amun-Ra and was about to help the others. However Erin was able to see the monsters.

"Guys... we have a problem!" Erin shouted as the three monsters was closing in. As Ivan and Kendall readied their chargers, a Mummified Soldier knocked Ivan's chargers as it flew to the back of the cafe inside the kitchen. However Kendall was successful in morphing into the Purple Ranger, Ivan was now fending off the monsters in his present state.

"Mr. Watkins, get the girls out of here!" Kendall said.

"All right! Quick this way!" Mr. Watkins said, as he Erin and Kaylee were heading out the back way, but a Vivix and a Spikeball got in the way. Unaware to his friends he knew how to fight, he tried to defend them, but despite his hard efforts the monsters blasted him to the other side of the room knocking him unconscious.

"Sir Watkins!" Ivan said as he fought bravely to destroy the monsters. However as he and Kendall did fight off some the rest of them was taking Erin and Kaylee outside the building.

"Help us please!" Kaylee shouted.

"Don't worry, girls we're coming!" Kendall shouted. Ivan quickly soon morphed and was heading out the door to cut them off at the entrance, but as he did he notices that Keeper was now having a hard time fighting off the monsters. Ivan helped out Keeper to get rid of most of the monsters.

"There's just too many!" Ivan said.

"We can't give up now!" Keeper replied. "We must keep fighting!"

Suddenly beams once again from out of nowhere was blasting at both Ivan and Keeper. They were strong enough to knock Ivan out of his morphed state however, Keeper was completely unconscious.

"Keeper!" Zenowing yelled.

"Ivan!" Tyler yelled as well. As they fought hard to destroy the rest of the monsters, but before they could finish them off for good, winds of crazy proportions was blowing and it was enough to blast Ivan and Keeper sky high.

"No!" Tyler said as they were flying high into the air. Soon after, the monsters stood still, the Spikeballs was soon chanting something that the Rangers, particularly Tyler, didn't want to hear.

"Imhotep. Imhotep. Imhotep."

The Vivix and Spikeballs was stomping in rhythm after the name was said, but the Mummified Soldiers, kept striking ground with their spears in rhythm.

"What are you doing dummies? Why you keep saying 'Imhotep'?"

"Tyler! I got a bad feeling about this!" Riley said.

"We need to destroy Gold Digger now!" Tyler replied but before he could morph into his super form, the Rangers were soon hit by more blasts which sent them flying back and were damaged enough to not get up. As Gold Digger watched the Rangers being blasted, he was unaware the Imhotep was walking towards him from behind. When Gold Digger turned around he looked at the being then he looked back at the Monsters and noticed that they all felt silent.

"So... you must be this 'Imhotep' that my monsters keep chanting. Well to let you know human, I don't take kindly to somebody taking control of my monsters! So prepare to be destroyed like the rest of the Rangers!"

And without another second to spare Gold Digger and Imhotep was doing battle with Gold Digger putting everything he could into trying to destroy him. Despite Gold Digger's efforts, Gold Digger was soon damaged and exhausted, Tyler tried again to get up and he was able to. He was able to place a dino charger in his saber so he could finish Gold Digger off for good as he was using their battle to their advantage. However Imhotep brought Tyler back down with another blast, and soon enough Tyler was on the ground again.

"Tyler!" Chase said. With time on Imhotep's side, he picked up the thoroughly weakened Gold Digger and to the Rangers horror, began to inhale Gold Digger.

"We can't let him absorb Gold Digger!" Zenowing said, as the remaing Rangers plus Heckyl, got back up but the blasts from the remaining Vivix and Spikeballs were enough to bring the rangers back down. The could only watch horrifically as Gold Digger was slowly turning into a corpse as it still kept yelling. When Gold Digger was completely a corpse, he was soon thrown aside. And if they Rangers weren't in enough trouble already they were about to be in bigger trouble.

Meanwhile somewhere under Earth still, Shelby was still struggling to break free while in her mind she was still able to fight off Anck-Su-Namun, however, Shelby would see Anck-Su-Namun flash white which was good enough to blind her. And after the flash was over Shelby soon felt something grab her, a hand, but the only other person that is with her in her mind as she thought, is Anck-Su-Namun. As Anck-Su-Namun grabbed her she had prompted a wicked smile at her.

"Finally me touching you the feel of wanting to do that is satisfying!"

"Get... off me!"

"With me now finally able to touch you this could only mean one thing!"

"Really, what is that?"

Anck-Su-Namun started to laugh wickedly as she was enjoying this very thoroughly.

"My love is fully regenerated, we will soon be married!"

Shelby couldn't help but let out a horrifying gasp for if Imhotep is fully regenerated then there was only one more thing left in his mind to do.

 _Tyler_ _please_ _be_ _careful!_

Back in Amber Beach, the Rangers were able to see Imhotep as he turned around in his complete regenerated form. No missing flesh spots, no pale coloring, and most importantly no linen. He was back in literal flesh and the feeling could not be more satisfying to him. Yet what made him even happier is when he turned around to face the one man who was willing to defy him. And he soon smiled when he looked at him. The other Rangers saw him looking at Tyler and remembered Imhotep's promise, he is completely regenerated, and now he going for his next target.

"Guys! Protect Tyler at all costs!" Riley said. As the Rangers attempted to blast at Imhotep but nothing seemed to work. With his newfound powers, Imhotep soon summoned a golden wall, the Rangers didn't know what was going on, but Imhotep would soon send energy blasts at all of them. However, Koda, James and Phillip was able to dodge them and was soon charging at Imhotep.

"All right monster, let's see how you deal with... Caveman strength."

Despite Koda's rage Imhotep blasted Koda with ease and sent him along with James and Phillip flying over the gold wall and into the zoo.

"Koda!" Chase yelled as he was still spent from that blast. Imhotep took the opportunity to kick his enemies while they're down by sending more energy blasts at the Rangers however Tyler was able to barely dodge them but the blasts finally demorphed, Chase, Riley, Kendall, and Zenowing. Tyler who was in a fit of rage kept lashing at Imhotep and was able to do little damage but not enough to stagger from it. Imhotep placed a hand on Tyler and after a huge glow from him and Tyler it turned into an explosion.

"Tyler!" They all shouted as Tyler slowly fell to the ground and was knocked completely unconscious and he also demorphed. With nobody left to stop him, Imhotep used his powers to strike up sand and place Shackles on Chase, Riley, Zenowing, and Heckyl and slowly brought them to the golden wall that he summoned. The Mummified Soldiers were able to capture Kendall as the others brought over Kaylee and Erin to join her.

"Now... I have big plans for the four of you. As for the women, you will be witness to my wedding with my love, Anck-Su-Namun." Imhotep said.

"What do you mean?" Erin asked.

"It's not important right now. Just note that after when it's over you will serve us as your slaves."

"No!"

"Chase!" Kaylee yelled as Chase struggled to break free.

"Don't bother."

Imhotep's eyes glowed dark red and soon after was able to brainwash the 4 shackled prisoners.

"Riley?" Erin asked.

"Heckyl!" Kendall yelled wanting him to break out of it.

"Chase! Wake up!" Kaylee said but to no avail they couldn't listen to them.

"Guards take these women out of her bring them to Egypt!"

The ladies pleas of help were deaf to the men's brainwashed ears and soon enough, the monsters disappeared with the women. Which left Imhotep to deal with them.

"You three, will serve me my building my massive army."

"Yes, my Pharoah." Chase, Riley and Heckyl said. Imhotep soon turned to Zenowing.

"As for you, you will serve as my high priest and bodyguard, you will also marry me with Anck-Su-Namun."

"As you wish my Pharoah." Zenowing replied. They were all ready to leave but Imhotep soon turned his attention to Tyler who was still unconscious.

"I've been a mummy for over 3,000 years now it will be your turn to be a mummy. You will experience what I had to suffer soon enough."

Imhotep summoned up linen and was able to wrap Tyler up with it like a mummy leaving his eyes open and his nose able to breathe still. Imhotep looked at one of Tyler's Dino Chargers and picked it up so he could use it as proof of defeating Tyler. They soon left to go to Hamunaptra.

The city was revived as the sun was setting. Mere distances away from the city was a steep hole in which there was a sarcophagus they placed Tyler in there as he was still unconscious. The others made. Their way inside the city. And down the deep entrance of an opening. When they appeared to ground floor they were deep underground. Imhotep ordered for the guys to go to the edges of the pyramid as he soon read an incantation from the black book and soon enough, Chase, Riley, and Heckyl were soon glowing with as aura of their corresponding color with Heckyl being dark blue. After Imhotep was done the priest was able to tell him that Anck-Su-Namun has full control of Shelby's body. When he went inside a bedroom where his priests placed Shelby as he sees her lying there with a smile on her face. Although this wasn't Shelby, it was Anck-Su-Namun who was happy to see Imhotep finally fully regenerated. As Imhotep neared Anck-Su-Namun, he looked deep into her eyes and was able to see that she defeated Shelby as she laid there in limbo crying in sorrow as she was able to see Tyler's Dino Charger as Imhotep crushes it with ease. Soon after Imhotep had put the bracelet on Shelby's left wrist.

"I already have full control of this conduit's body already. Why use the bracelet?"

"To make sure you stay in control."

As Anck-Su-Namun went to Shelby who wanted nothing more than to kick her for stealing her body, went and kick her anyway but to Shelby's shock her kick went through Anck-Su-Namun as if she was the ghost.

"No! No, it can't be! I can't..."

"Yes it is! I'm in control now!" Anck-Su-Namun said completing Shelby's horrific realization. Shelby couldn't help but cry as she felt helpless that she couldn't do anything to fight back. And with the Bracelet of Anubis placed on her wrist Anck-Su-Namun was in complete control, Shelby couldn't bear to watch as she sees from the outside Imhotep kissing her body through Anck-Su-Namun. As the moans ensured her that Anck-Su-Namun is indeed in control of her body and she's in no position to do something about it.

Author's Note: Well that is it Imhotep's fully regenerated Tyler's fate is yet to be revealed, and with the Dino Charge Rangers scattered how will they save everyone? Leave a review. And whilst at it I will also leave a poll on my page. Stay Tuned for Chap 6.


	7. Rescuing Tyler - A Medjai's Past

Author's Note: Sorry that it took so long had to go about this thoroughly, while coming up with this chap I was able to pull out a war chap from my mind, which will be after the golden book search but before the wedding crashing fiasco that's soon to follow so with that you already know the next 3 upcoming chaps. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy.

Disclaimer: You already know.

Chapter 6

Tyler's Nightmare/The Past Life A Medjai

Outside of Hamunaptra, Imhotep and Shelby possessed Anck-Su-Namun we're both riding on the same horse heading to Cairo Egypt to head to the shrine of Horus. Zenowing was riding along with them as Chase, Riley and Heckyl stayed to multiply and strengthen Imhotep's Army. From where they needed to go it was a day's ride but they were able to afford it after all time was on their side. Both Imhotep and Anck-Su-Namun were talking in Ancient Egyptian. With Zenowing just minding himself.

"This world needs to be purged." Imhotep said.

"It will be." Anck-Su-Namun replied who still sounded like Shelby. "And once we're married, everything will be as it was when we were living."

"With a few changes along the way, it's a future I'm looking forward to."

"Me too, my love."

With that they were able to kiss each other passionately. As the sun was starting to set.

Meanwhile back at the Dino Charge base, Ivan and Keeper had suddenly returned back to James, Phillip, Koda, and Mr. Watkins all of them are mad and a bit depressed at the losses they've suffered. Tyler can't be located as Keeper noticed the red Energem is a bit dim. Riley, Chase, and Heckyl needed to be found as well. And time has gotten much shorter for them to save Shelby, Kendall, Erin, and Kaylee.

"Any Idea on what we should do?" Ivan asked.

"Not a clue." James replied, "We can't even find Tyler."

"But what about the others?" Phillip asked. "We need to save them as well."

"We are working as hard as possible to find them." James replied as he held onto Tyler's red Dino Charger.

"Rangers, don't give up, this may seem to be your darkest hour, but as times would count you all got through them no matter how dire the situations were."

"Yes, Keeper. but—"

Koda's sentence got cut off by someone approaching in their secret base from outside, Koda angry had transformed into the Blue Dino Charge Ranger. The others were about to follow suit, but before they could morph somebody already came down, to their surprise except to Koda because he already knows who it is, it was Tommy as the Black Dino Thunder Ranger.

"Chase?" Keeper asked.

"No, Keeper." Koda replied. "Friend. Tommy."

"That's right." Tommy said. "I'm on your side."

"But how can you be the Black Ranger?" Keeper asked.

"You should know that there's more than one power ranger team." Soon after, Tommy demorphed and many other people came in. Billy, Rocky, Adam, T.J., Ashley, Wes, Jen, Ethan, Noah, Jake, and Gia. The Dino Charge group was astounded that these guys were here to help so many power ranger teams were ready to take down the threat that is Imhotep. After sharing info on their history, they soon got together to figure out what is next for them. "So what happened here?"

"Imhotep knocked out my son, Tyler, made Riley, Chase, Zenowing and Heckyl into their slaves..." James said.

"On top of that they also have our friends, Kendall, Kaylee and Erin, somewhere." Phillip added.

"'Tis' one can expect worse." Ivan replied. "If we somewhat interfere, who knows what that fiend Imhotep will do to them."

"And it's all to make sure we don't interrupt his wedding to his love who possessed Shelby's body." Keeper said.

"Should Imhotep, marry... not Shelby, we lose Shelby, for good." Koda added.

"My daughter will be lost in the creature's underworld as his love will possess my daughter's body." Mr. Watkins said.

"Well that won't happen." Tommy said.

"Not on our watch." Wes replied.

"So what is it we need to do?" Billy asked.

"We need to Find Tyler, this Book of Amun-Ra, free our friends, and stop Imhotep from marrying his love and keeping Shelby's body." Keeper said. "Ivan is the Ptera Zord ready?"

"Yes Keeper. but I only have one Ptera Charger left and if Something happens I won't even able to make the return trip."

"Ivan." Phillip replied. "Let's not use the Ptera Zord yet. We can't draw suspicion."

"How can we get to Hamunaptra without the Ptera Zord?"

"I have an Idea." Tommy said as they had decided to make a plan. While that was happening the others were making devices.

Back at the desert the three were riding until Zenowing had saw the crater with a open sarcophagus.

"My Lord. We are passing by the enemy."

When they saw the sarcophagus they had smiled as they saw Tyler still unconscious somewhere way up in the sky was the lid. As Shelby saw Tyler which for somehow it would be him she was shedding tears as she yelled for him.

"Tyler! Tyler, please wake up! Tyler!"

But no matter how many time she called out his name it never escaped her mouth as Anck-Su-Namun was in control of her body. With Imhotep raising a hand the lid was slowly lowering down as Imhotep and Anck-Su-Namun laughed and shared another kiss. When they broke from it, Imhotep had spoke to his fiancée.

"He will die by sundown."

Somewhere within Hamunaptra a bunch of scarabs skittered from one place to head to their destination. When they left the golden book of Amun-Ra was revealed. Back at the base Mr. Watkins soon had a flashback. In the flashback he was fighting alongside some people in black clothing he was sure what to make of it but as soon as they were done the leader turned around and yelled at their victory with the others yelling out as well. Soon after Mr. Watkins was in limbo as the spirit of the man who was the leader was there to address him Mr. Watkins knee who he was.

"Ardeth." Mr. Watkins said.

"My friend. The book is revealed. It is deep inside the temple. The scarabs have been unleashed."

"Where are they headed?"

"To the old site of the finding of the two books."

"But what could be there?"

"The sacrifice."

"Sacrifice?"

Mr. Watkins was soon able to see where the book was inside Hamunaptra before he viewed the place outside of it and had saw the crater that the scarabs was heading to as they were nearly halfway then saw the sarcophagus with the body inside. Mr. Watkins had snapped from his flashback and warned everybody.

"Guys! I found the book and Tyler and I know where they are! But we have to go now!"

"Why?" Phillip asked.

"Imhotep unleashed a bunch of scarabs that are heading for Tyler in the crater of sand, if we don't get to him now the scarabs will devour him."

"Flesh eating scarabs?" Ivan asked.

"Yes."

"In fact Ivan, you need to take the Ptera Zord." Phillip said.

"Not necessarily. I got something that could help." Tommy said as he pulled out his master morpher. And called upon his tigerzord coin within it he transformed into the White Mighty Ranger.

"James, Ivan, Mr. Watkins. I need you to come with me to pinpoint Tyler's location." Tommy said as he had summoned the White Falconzord. When the group got out the Falconzord was there to board.

"Billy, contact the others to keep an eye on Imhotep." Tommy said.

"You got it." Billy replied as he had contacted the other rangers and the Falconzord had left to go to Egypt.

When they arrived at Egypt the sun was nearly setting as Imhotep and Anck-Su-Namun was able to look at the Falconzord fly his to the view in which they wondered if it was a falcon or something else. Still they continued to search.

Meanwhile at the site, the scarabs are mere moments from the sand crater where the sarcophagus containing Tyler is, and the lid is mere yards from closing on top of him. Tyler was still unconscious but he was dreaming however it was turning out to be a nightmare. In the dream he saw Shelby happy as she looked at him that's if she was, yet Tyler was still wrapped in cloth as he was able to see Shelby wearing ancient Egyptian clothing and her body was covered in gold and black painting. Imhotep soon came into view and was approaching her in Tyler's eyes it was Shelby but it was really Anck-Su-Namun. As soon as he got close to her, his hand was close to touching her face. Tyler was getting angry at him being near Shelby's body. But it couldn't compare to what was he about to be forced to witness though Tyler couldn't understand ancient Egyptian the tone in their voices assured him that they were lovingly to each other.

"And now my love... let us consummate our marriage." Imhotep said.

"I'm ready my love. Take me now. Take me forever."

Imhotep soon kissed her and his hands were soon her soon Anck-Su-Namun was soon to follow by touching him and holding him. Tyler was writhing and squirming as his yells for Shelby was muffled through the cloth he wanted nothing more than to stop Imhotep and his determination was as strong. However seeing in his view Shelby who he doesn't know is Anck-Su-Namun, kissing Imhotep willingly was causing him despair.

 _'Shelby, stop! Don't do this!'_

As the tongue kissing onslaught between them continued, it was music to Imhotep's ears to hear the muffled screams of Tyler pleading out to his love. Soon after Imhotep slowly took off every part of Anck-Su-Namun's clothing, once he was done he took off all of his clothes rapidly until he was naked. Then he picked her up with Anck-Su-Namun holding onto him she soon looked at Tyler who was still struggling, and for a sudden moment as Tyler looked at her he saw the iris of her eyes glow pink. Imhotep was ready to enter her and Anck-Su-Namun could only smile at Tyler as she waited Tyler struggled with all of his might but the struggling would come to a sudden stop when he was able to hear Shelby's voice.

 _'You failed me... Tyler.'_

 _'No, Shelby!'_

Once Imhotep quickly entered her Anck-Su-Namun was in pure bliss and they both fell back to the bed and at that point, Tyler's determination, his courage was completely shattered. He could only shed tears in despair while he still was forced to watch them make love.

Meanwhile in reality, the scarabs was now at the crater and they encircled the outer part before moving in. The lid to the sarcophagus was a foot away from closing. However once the scarabs were 5 feet away from the sarcophagus, the Falconzord was in range and was able to see what was happening.

"There it is." Mr. Watkins said pointing to the sarcophagus.

"But could Tyler be in there?" James asked.

"We can't be sure but whomever could be in there don't deserve a fate like that." Ivan replied.

"Let's rescue whoever is in there." Tommy said. Before any of the scarabs could touch the sarcophagus the Falconzord picked it up and was able to bring it to another location out in the desert, the rangers blasted away the lid as they were able to see the being slowly move around but as James looked into the being's eyes, he knew clear as day that it was Tyler.

"It's Tyler!" James said, as they all got Tyler out of the sarcophagus. Meanwhile in Tyler's nightmare Tyler was still weeping in sorrow as Imhotep and Anck-Su-Namun continued to make love while they were sitting up. Imhotep looked at his enemy with much delight and he and Tyler could hear Anck-Su-Namun moaning in pure bliss but throughout all this time it sounded like Shelby.

"Imhotep! Imhotep!"

"Anck-Su-Namun..."

 _'Please, stop Shelby... please...!'_

But they still wouldn't stop making love. Anck-Su-Namun pushes Imhotep down as she was on top and had moved along with his movements. Her moans was getting louder and louder. Tyler soon saw something on Shelby's body the black ink of her body makeup was distorting itself. It seems something would soon happen once Anck-Su-Namun would soon have an orgasm in which she was close to now.

"Imhotep...! I'm."

"Go ahead dear... let's do it together!"

"Imhotep!"

"Anck-Su-Namun!"

 _'Please Shelby... No!'_

The couple had their orgasm and soon after the black ink from Shelby's body had liquified from her body, Anck-Su-Namun could only look back and smile, the ink that had liquified from her body began to form into a bunch of scarabs that was coming towards Tyler. As Tyler saw them kiss one more time before the curtains to their bed close, he saw the scarabs closing in on him and he could hear Shelby's voice from them.

 _'You failed me Tyler! You failed me!'_

 _'I'm so sorry Shelby! I did my best to save you.'_

Meanwhile back in reality, James and Ivan was able to hear what Tyler was having a nightmare about.

"Tyler thinks he failed Shelby." Ivan said.

"Imhotep must have cast a spell for him to despair and make him give into his darkest fears." Mr Watkins said. James wasted no time ripping apart the cloth Imhotep covered Tyler almost completely with with the others following suit.

Back in the nightmare...

 _'I can never forgive you!'_

 _'I am so... sorry.'_

Tyler was ready to accept his fate by letting the scarabs devour him. Soon after he could hear other voices too calling out his name.

 _'Tyler... Tyler...'_

 _'I'm sorry... everybody...'_

 _'Tyler!'_

The scarabs were skittering all over his body tearing up his pieces of cloth when suddenly a bright red light appeared in front of him which appeared around his neck it was the Red Energem and soon after that he was able to snap back to reality.

Back to reality the guys were shaking him wanting him to wake up. Tyler did and was greeted to his red Energem and his father and friends who were happy to see him awake and well.

"Tyler, son can you hear me?" James asked.

"Dad?"

"Yes, I'm here." Tyler was able to see Ivan, Mr. Watkins, and Tommy as the White Ranger though he wasn't sure who it was.

"How's it going Tyler?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, Tommy." Tyler replied. "Not good, I've failed Shelby."

"No, you didn't Tyler." James replied. "Shelby is still alive, whatever you saw in your nightmare wasn't Shelby."

"It was Anck-Su-Namun." Mr. Watkins said finishing James sentence.

"When Imhotep got stronger, Anck-Su-Namun's soul did as well where it would be in control of Shelby's body." Ivan added.

"Which would make sense." James said.

"Where are the others?" Tyler asked.

"Riley, Chase, Heckyl, and Zenowing are under Imhotep's control." Ivan said. "Kaylee, Erin, and Kendall are being held hostage somewhere."

"What about Koda and Phillip?"

"They are helping Keeper at the base with the other Rangers." Tommy said. "I also made sure they are able to pinpoint Imhotep if he ever surfaces within view.

"But right now we need to find the golden book of Amun-Ra." Mr. Watkins said. "It should be..."

Soon after the ground started to quake and everybody braved themselves when it was over there was a mist far from a distance and everybody was able to head there they were soon at the temple of Hamunaptra. And was able to find out that there were hundreds of thousands of Imhotep's priests and soldiers with a new kind of soldiers the have not confronted before Anubis' Jackal warrior.

"What are they?" Ivan asked.

"Those are Anubis' Warriors." Mr. Watkins said.

"We haven't seen them before." James replies.

"Probably want to make sure nobody interferes with his plans by summoning them." Tyler added. It was nighttime when the entire army was cleared from the city and the guys were able to enter the temple of Hamunaptra.

"This is it." Tyler said.

"Let's find the book." James added.

They all went inside the temple in the hopes of finding the golden book as quick as possible without any interference. Time is running out and the finding the gold book was not only just their top priority, but to save everybody from Imhotep.


End file.
